A Very Memorable Prom
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU take on the tag scene from "Prom Night II." Angela is touched that Tony went to such lengths to recreate her prom, but will they fall under the spell of the romance? One-shot, slightly fluffy.


**Author's Note: **I haven't written a _Who's the Boss? _story in ages. And I've never done Tony/Angela before. But I caught a rerun of "Prom Night II," and I kept thinking about doing a story on Tony letting Angela relive her prom night. But the tag scene sort of stole my idea, so I did an AU version. I hope I've done justice to this couple!

Angela couldn't believe what she saw when she opened her eyes. Her living room looked like a tropical island. Or at least there were a lot more palm trees than usual. "Tony...what did you do?"

The housekeeper grinned. "Nothing. I just thought I'd recreate your prom."

"Wow...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Tony said, walking towards her. "Can I have this dance?"

"I don't know about this, Tony. I mean, my last prom didn't go so well."

"I know, and that's why I had to do this. Every girl remembers her prom, right? Thanks to you, Sam's never going to forget hers."

Angela blushed. "It was nothing. I mean, it's not like I'll ever get to go dress shopping with Jonathan. I just kind of wanted to live vicariously. Thanks for letting me borrow Samantha for a while."

"Hey, you footed the bill for that dress. You did _me_ a favor!" Tony gave her his usual grin.

Suddenly, Angela realized not only how sweet and sensitive he was, but also how handsome. Angela saw attractive men often, usually the CEO's of the companies she worked with. But Tony was somehow different. Most men tried to impress Angela with their wealth. But she already knew exactly what Tony made. Neither of them had to pretend to be something they weren't. Angela reached out, putting her arms around Tony's neck.

They were slow-dancing, and Tony hadn't even had a chance to put the stereo on. But it didn't matter.

Tony could tell that this wasn't a moment for words. He merely held Angela close, letting her play out her prom fantasy.

After a while, Angela broke the silence. "Thank you for doing this." She spoke in a soft whisper.

"It was my pleasure. I mean, I'm sorry you had such a rotten time at your prom. For what it's worth, I think that Kenny Bigalow made a huge mistake."

"Thank you," Angela said again. "I don't think I've ever been as angry as I was that night. And boy was I embarrassed when the entire school kept talking about how I mooned everyone."

"Eh, we all did stupid things when were young. Believe me, the stories I could tell you about growing up in Brooklyn..."

Angela laughed. She could almost picture little Tony. "Well, you certainly turned out to be a wonderful man."

Now it was Tony's turn to blush. "Well, you know, I just want to be a good role model for Sam. And Jonathan, too, of course."

Angela smiled. "When I got divorced, I thought I could handle everything. My job, raising Jonathan, keeping an eye on Mother. But, clearly, I was wrong. Jonathan needed a male influence. I'm glad my mother talked me into hiring you."

"Hey, it was pretty good for me, too, you know. I mean, I just didn't want Sam growing up in the city anymore. I had to get out of there. It didn't matter so much what happened to me, but I wanted Sam to have a good life. And she's getting to that age where she needs a woman around for certain things." Tony nearly blushed, knowing he could never have handled things like buying his daughter tampons or helping her out with makeup.

"Sam's a great kid. I know you were a little nervous tonight, letting her go out with Jesse. But I really don't think she's going to do anything that bad."

"That's a relief. I was sort of worried, 'cause, you know, she does talk to Mona sometimes."

Angela laughed. "Mother may have her wild side, but there's no way she'd ever advise Sam to do anything she wasn't ready for."

"Thanks," Tony said. "I mean, for helping Sam out and all."

"It's fine, Tony. You don't have to thank me anymore, and you certainly didn't have to do all of this for me." She looked around at the decorations. She couldn't believe he'd done all of this in just a few hours.

"Well, a prom is a pretty important thing to a girl. I just didn't want your only prom memory to be mooning your entire school after being stood up."

"It certainly won't be. This is so nice. Very romantic." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"I do. It's much better than my other prom. The company is better."

Tony had a strange urge to kiss her. But he knew this night was like Cinderella's ball. It would end all too soon, and tomorrow they'd go back to their regular lives.

Somehow, Angela sensed what he was thinking. "Um, Tony, I think we may have inadvertently gone a bit too far with this romance thing. After all, we both have jobs, and children. We couldn't just let all of that go for one night."

"Right," Tony said, swallowing hard. It was easy to forget sometimes, living in the same house and all, that they weren't married. There wasn't really even anything romantic between them. Except that every once in a while, he had thoughts he knew he wasn't supposed to. It would all be too messy.

"Goodnight, Tony, and thank you for an evening I'll never forget." Angela held out her hand.

Tony reluctantly gave her a handshake. He'd known this was all too good to be true. He watched as Angela made her way up the stairs.

As she went back to bed, Angela caught herself smiling. She knew without a doubt that when she went to sleep, she would have sweet dreams. As she drifted off, she imagined herself in the arms of a handsome man. She fell asleep just as the mysterious stranger whispered something in his ear. _How strange_, she thought. _That man has an Italian accent._ But before Angela could consider the implications of that, she was fast asleep. It didn't matter, because, whether or not there was anything romantic going on, she knew she had Tony in her life. That was almost better than whatever might've happened downstairs.

**The End**


End file.
